


Shopping, a Blue Onesie and Chicken Parmesan

by Sandylee007



Series: One, Two, Three [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Real World, Dancer Magnus Bane, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Magnus Bane, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Shopping, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: REAL WORLD AUALPHA/OMEGA DYNAMICS (alpha Alec, omega Magnus)MPREGWith Magnus twenty-five weeks pregnant clothes shopping can’t be avoided anymore. He hates it. (Until he doesn’t.) Fortunately Alec knows just how to make him feel better.WARNING – PREGNANCY HORMONES ARE HEAVY IN THIS ONE (giggles)A PART OF MY COLLECTION OF INDEPENDENT, FLUFFY A/B/O PREGNANCY ONESHOTS NAMED ‘One, Two, Three’. Because tough times call for soft stories.The collection’s stories may not always be in chronological order but they’re connected. Requests are more than welcome.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: One, Two, Three [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673119
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	Shopping, a Blue Onesie and Chicken Parmesan

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been AGES since I last updated this collection. But after the angst fiesta I published today I felt like I owe you some fluff. (grins)
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for the love and support you’ve given this collection! It means more to me than you’ll ever know. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go. I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

At twenty-five weeks there was no longer avoiding it. Magnus’ baby bump had passed the ‘looks like you ate a healthy meal’ stage. It no longer fit into regular pants. Alec was thrilled, because this was his son showing himself to the world. But he understood, reluctantly, why Magnus couldn’t quite share his excitement.

Magnus was by no means a vain person. But he was... meticulous when it came to his appearance. As a performer he had to be because he was expected to look and be able to move a certain way. Magnus had also always been the kind of a person who felt the need to be in control over himself, emotionally and physically. This became especially apparent after a car accident that almost left him unable to walk and very nearly claimed his life. To the medical staff’s astonishment Magnus recovered and got to his feet, but he was left with a lot of scarring. After such an ordeal these new uncontrollable changes to his body... They were a lot to swallow, even if they were happening for all the best reason. And Alec secretly dreaded how much Magnus’ back would end up hurting as the pregnancy advanced.

Like any decent mate Alec did whatever he could to help Magnus deal with it all. And he was beyond happy to help. He put lotion on his omega’s soft, beyond tempting skin in hopes of avoiding new marks forming as the pregnancy advanced. He showered the bump with loving touches, radiating his adoration to the baby and papa alike. He worshipped Magnus’ body in the most amazing and satisfying ways almost every day. (Pregnancy hormones had certainly added to their already amazing sex life.) That sunny Saturday brought along something new and exciting.

With an arm wrapped proudly, and perhaps a little possessively, around Magnus Alec led his mate to a store selling pregnancy clothes for omegas of both genders. The alpha bit back a laugh at the expression on his husband’s face. “Stop pouting. You love shopping.”

Magnus rolled his eyes theatrically. “You growled at five people on our way here, Alexander. You don’t get to tell me to stop pouting.”

“Deep down you like it when I growl at people to protect you and defend your honor.”

“I’ll admit to no such thing.” Magnus huffed. “And don’t talk about ‘deep down’ when we’re in public where I can’t just jump you.”

Alec kissed the top of Magnus’ head, partially to not burst into inappropriate laughter that wouldn’t be appreciated, and to his happiness the smaller man leaned closer. Grumpy but accepting comfort. “We’re going to find you a pile of clothes you’ll be happy to parade in. Then we’ll stop by at that café you love and buy some mint chocolate cupcakes.”

Magnus’ eyes lit up at that. Perhaps the kiss helped, too. “I’ll buy us pumpkin spice lattes. I can’t believe you haven’t tried those yet.” The dancer gave his lips a peck, then clapped his hands together and twirled around. Finally the man wasn’t glaring at the store like it was an enemy. “Now let’s make me representable before I destroy the button and zipper of these pants.”

Alec didn’t even try to hold back a smile as he watched Magnus rushing around with a gleam of joy in his eyes. (He called that look his beloved’s ‘shopping face’. Only in his head, of course. Especially with volatile pregnancy hormones he didn’t want to piss off Magnus.) Not for the first time Alec wondered how he got so lucky. It was proof of how much he’d grown as a person that he didn’t immediately ask himself whether he deserved this.

He came so very close to losing this all, once. Their combined insecurities broke their relationship. Alec imagined that things couldn’t get worse until he was escorted towards a hospital room and advised to say his goodbyes. Instead he kept holding on and so did Magnus.

All of a sudden Alec sensed someone watching him. He found a middle-aged woman who appeared embarrassed over having been caught. “I’m sorry, of course I know by my age that it’s rude to stare. I just... I adore the way you look at your husband.”

Usually such attention might’ve bothered Alec. As it was his chest puffed up from pride. “He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me”, he admitted uncharacteristically openly. Why hide it when it probably shone from him?

“It shows.” The woman’s eyes softened. “I’m so glad I met you. Good alphas... They don’t grow on trees. You helped me believe that maybe my daughter found one, too.”

Alec was curious but didn’t pry. Soon he was distracted, anyway. Magnus was ready to head towards a fitting room and gave him a loudly speaking wink on the way there. Suddenly Alec’s pants felt uncomfortably tight.

“Go.” The woman smirked at him. “I’ll distract the staff.”

Perhaps Alec should’ve been embarrassed. Instead he flashed her a grateful smile before dashing off. For the next twenty-five minutes he and Magnus made the most out of their fitting room stall.

/

Much later that day it was time to try on the clothes Magnus bought. The dancer pursed his lips while casting a critical pair of eyes towards his own mirror image. On him he had a pair of black pants that looked like they were made of leather and a purple shirt that’d been made of luxurious fabric. “These aren’t as bad as I feared”, Magnus decided at last. He caressed his bump experimentally, still in the process of getting used to his new body. “I’m not sure how long they’ll fit, though.”

Alec shrugged. “Then we’ll just stop by at that store again.” The man went on at his scowl. “Or you can just leave a few buttons open”, the alpha suggested. Through the mirror the older man saw the younger’s gaze appreciating his behind for a few more moments before speech came. The taller man closed the distance between them and placed two large, protective hands on his belly. “Show the world that your stomach carries our son.”

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh at that. He kissed his adorable, sometimes ridiculous husband’s cheek. “And give you even more excuses to growl at random people and make a scene? I don’t think so.” He whirled around with as much grace as only a seasoned dancer could muster and placed one hand on each of his beloved’s cheeks. “Making a scene is my thing”, he declared firmly, only half-joking.

He’d never get tired of having Alec’s besotted smile aimed at him. The man licked his lips, eyes on his. “We could... make a scene in bed.” (Was this the same person who once blushed at just the thought of holding hands?) “If you’re up to it.” Alec was so careful with Magnus’ back that it was as heartwarming as it was occasionally frustrating. (Mainly heartwarming, the omega decided.)

Magnus felt his eyes light up and certain parts of him stirred to attention. Unfortunately the mood was kind of ruined by his stomach growling loudly. “After dinner?”

“After dinner”, Alec conceded. The man kissed his lips, then his bump. “I refuse to let my favorite boys starve, even for pleasure.”

Hormones be damned, Magnus almost teared up at that. “How about I order chicken parmesan?” Just the thought of it made his mouth water.

If the fact that Alec accepted his suggestion (well, plea) with a smile instead of pointing out that they’d had that meal five times in two weeks was evidence of how much the man loved him.

/

Once Magnus left the room Alec tiptoed towards one of the many shopping bags they’d collected that day. Into one of them he’d succeeded in slipping a secret. His eyes softened when he pulled out a tiny blue onesie that had the picture of a sleeping baby-koala on it.

He and Magnus agreed to not buy anything for the baby yet but he couldn’t help himself.

He was barely fast enough to hide the garment when Magnus burst back into the room and surprised him with a long, languid kiss. The man shrugged at the stunned (and blissed out) expression on his face. “I forgot to give you that before leaving. And... I forgot to thank you for loving me even when I’m at my most ridiculous.”

Alec laughed. He couldn’t help it. And had to kiss away an insulted scowl. “Do you have any idea how easy you are to love?” he murmured. “I do love you, very much. My madman.”

Magnus huffed and rolled his eyes. “I suppose I love you, too”, the man teased, the way his voice broke giving away the true depth of his feelings. Magnus wiped his suddenly tear-filled eyes. That he didn’t smudge his makeup was pure magic. “Now, chicken parmesan.”

Watching his mate’s distancing back, Alec smiled and shook his head. With all these raging hormones this pregnancy was going to be quite the ride. He already knew that he’d love every step of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Magnus! Or perhaps rather poor Alec. Pregnancy hormones can be SUCH a pain. (chuckles) But aaaw, how cute are these two?
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? REQUESTS? PLEASE, let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.


End file.
